They meet again
by 1233kiba1233
Summary: what happens when Ash, Dawn, and Brock, go to the Grand Festival who will they see what will happen
1. Lets go to the Grand Festival

Ash and his friends walked down the road while Brock was looking at the map.  
"So, Brock wheres the next town?" asked Dawn.  
"Let me check." said Brock looking once agin. "There." Brock pointed on the map.  
"Thats close." said Dawn. "Oh!" said Brock. "What?" asked Dawn.  
"Well, I just read that the Grand Festival is being held there." said Brock looking at Ash who was just in his own mind thinking.  
"Ash?" said Dawn snapping in front of Ash's face.  
"Huh? what?" said Ash quickly leaving his own little he was just in.  
"Something wrong?" asked Dawn.  
"Uhh. Haha! No nothings wrong! Im fine!" said Ash.  
"Well Ash, the next town were going to is going to be where the Grand Festival will be Held." said Dawn. "Can we go? I never been to one"  
'Well of course youve never been to one!' thoguht Ash. "Well, I dont know?" said Ash. The only reason why Ash said that is because he might run into May. They had a very embarrasing and akward past.  
Flashback: It was near Christmas time, so it was very cold, and it was snowing. But the good thing was the four of them were close to May's adn Max's house.  
"Are we almost there?" asked Max shivering.  
"All most, actually just a few more giant steps and we'll probaly be there." said May.  
"Hey is that it?" asked Ash pointing to a house. May nodded her head. They all ran towards the house. Max knocked on the door. May and Max's mom answer.  
"Hello." she said. "Oh welcome! May, Max, Ash, and Brock. Come on right in! You must be freezing!" Mom let all of them in. May and Ash were the last ones to go in.  
When there going through the door. May stopped looking. Ash stopped to.  
"Whats wrong May?" asked Ash.  
"Look." said May. Ash looked up.  
"Uhh well." said Ash. There was a mistletoe, right above both of them.  
"I guess we should..." May began to say. Ash and May both leaned in, Then right then "Anyone want some hot chocolate?" asked Mom. going in front of them.  
"AGHHH! MOM!" said May. Ash was staring in shock. End of flashback.

"Well I would love to go!" said Brock. Ash knew why Brock said that. Brock knows that Ash likes May. Even though with all the wierd past, Ash had feelings for her.  
"PLEASE!" begged Dawn.  
"I-I." said Ash.  
"Thats a yes." said Brock.  
"GREAT!" said Dawn. "Lets go!" Dawn pulled Ash's and Brock's hand along. When they finally got to the town. Brock whisphered to Ash.  
"Come on Ash, its been how long like two years! or something like that. You gotta get over it! It was only one small thing"  
"Corretion theres like a thousand more." said Ash.  
"Oh like it matters!" said Brock. "But one thing"  
"What"  
"What happens if Dawn meets May?" asked Brock.  
"So?" said Ash.  
"Well I know a little serect." said Brock.  
"Oh really?" asked Ash, looking at all the posters for the Grand Festival.  
"Yeah." said Brock, he turned to a whisper. "Dawn likes you." Ash grew a very akward face. But before Ash could say anything Dawn interupted.  
"Come on!" she said. "I heard its tomorrow! I read the poster and it said!" "Well how bout lets go to the Pokemon Center and eat adn rest." said Brock. Ash and Dawn nodded there heads.  
THE NEXT DAY:  
Everyone was out of bed dressed and ready to go to the Grand Festival. Dawn was in the lead leading everyone. Brock was looking at a brochure for something. While Ash was looking around when he stopped in his tracks.

How'd ya like it???? I'm wondering. Tell me please. 


	2. This is May

Everyone was out of bed dressed and ready to go to the Grand Festival. Dawn was in the lead leading everyone. Brock was looking at a brochure for something. While Ash was looking around when he stopped in his tracks.

Right in front of the entrance where the Grand Festival was being held he saw a girl with a red shirt yellow belt brown hair red bandanna. Yep, this was May.  
"There she is." said Brock, but he said it a little bit to loud.  
"Wheres who?" asked Dawn with a confused look.  
"Uhh." said ASh. Dawn folded her arms across her chest. "One of my old friends is here." Ash blurted out.  
"Where is she?" asked Dawn turning around to look for her.  
"Let us introduce you to her." said Brock. Ash walked over to where May was. But there was a surpise, she was talking to Drew. Ash stood behind May, So did Brock. May noticed, but Drew did.  
"Hey May turn around." said Drew. May turned around. Her eyes became huge.  
"ASH! BROCK!" said May. May hugged Ash. Dawn got a naughty look on her face. "I thought I would never see again"  
"Great to see you May." said Ash. "mmmmmmmmmhmmmmm." said Dawn.  
"Oh right! May this is Dawn. Dawn this is May." said Ash. "Nice to meet you." said May.  
"Same to you." said Dawn.  
"And Dawn this is Drew." said Ash, making sure he wouldnt forget Drew.  
"Hello." said Drew.  
"Hi." said Dawn.  
"Hey isnt it time for the Grand Festival to begin!" asked Brock.  
"Yeah it is Brock." said May. The five of them all walked in. Drew and May went where they suppose to be, while Ash, Brock, and Dawn took seats in the audience.  
The annoucer began talking, then everyone began. the three of them cheered, until it came to the final round, it was May against Drew. It came down to thirty seconds, the twenty, Drew was in the lead, but then for the final attack, May called out to munchlax to use focus punch.  
WAM!! Drew's pokemon was out. So the winner was May. Everyone cheered and clapped. Nurse Joy handed her the trophy. May put it up in the air so everyone could see it. "I did it!" said May earlier. Everyone now was sitting down eating. "Yes we know!" said Drew. "Youve said it like a thousand times." Ash laughed.  
"Whats so funny?" asked May, turning to Ash she was sitting on his left side while Dawn was sitting on his right side. Dawn was paying no attention.  
"Nothing." said Ash.  
"Oh really?" said May.  
"It was just the way Drew said the line." said Ash.  
"O my gosh! boys!" said May. Ash laughed again. 'Ash has such a cute laugh! Wait did I just say that? No, I do not like Ash I just like him as a friend. Right? Yeah. O man.' May thought. May decided to chage the subject.  
"So where are you going next?" "Umm I'm not sure." said Ash. "How bout you"  
"Dont know either." replied May. After that it was quiet for the rest of dinner.

Later on everyone went ot the pokemon center. May was in lobby reading a book quietly. When suddenly Dawn plopped down on a chair next to May. May looked away from her book.  
"Hello." she smiled.  
"Hi." said Dawn. "Listen I need to ask you something." "Ok, shoot." said May putting her book down.

Ok so how do you like it. Listen I need some ideas I had a perfect idea but then I forgot it. So if you have an idea tell me please. 


	3. Do you like

"Hi." said Dawn. "Listen I need to ask you something." "Ok, shoot." said May putting her book down.  
"Ok here it goes." began Dawn. "Do- do you like...Ash"  
"What!?!?" said May almost leaping.  
"Do you?" asked Dawn.  
"Why would you ask that?" asked May.  
"I just, it just seems I- uhh Just wondering." replied Dawn.  
"What if I do. What if I dont?" said May.  
"What do you mean by that?" asked Dawn. "Well what if I like him?" "You just sadi you like him!" said Dawn upset.  
"NO! I said what if"  
"Well since you wont say." said Dawn. "Dont like him, cause hes mine. Your not traveling with him anymore so there. I have a better chance." Dawn stood up and walked to her room.  
May had a shock on her face.  
'What am I supossed to do?' May thought to her self. 'Wait! This is Dawn. a girl I barely know! But what she said, Does that mean she likes Ash to. What am I sup-' But before May could finished someone walked through the door,  
someone that May really didnt want to see right now.

-  
Sorry its so short but it fit to end right there. So what do ya think so far. 


	4. Heres Misty, Thens heres Max

'What am I supossed to do?' May thought to her self. 'Wait! This is Dawn. a girl I barely know! But what she said, Does that mean she likes Ash to. What am I sup-' But before May could finished someone walked through the door,  
someone that May really didnt want to see right now.  
That someone turned to see May.

"Hi May."

"Hi Misty." said May.

"Hey have youve seen Ash?"

"I think hes outside training." May lied. May knew that Misty liked Ash, and she only came her to see Ash. She would always appear anywhere anytime just to see Ash and thats all. Gosh she could get so annoying.

"Alright. Thanks." said Misty. 'Thank gosh shes gone. Wait does this meanthat the three girls that Ash has traveled with they all like him? Gosh! What am I suppose to do? I wish Max was here! Omygosh. I totally forgot about Max, Im surpised Ash or Brock hasnt asked where he is. Or do the already know that hes on his journey. Man I need help! Max would know what to do.' Right then when looked up, Max May's little brother comes in.

"MAX!" May stood up adn ran to Max and hugged him.

"Hey May." Max said all squished.

"Guesss what!" asked May.

"What?"

"I won the Grand Festival!"

"NO!!" Max cried.

"What? You didnt want me to win?" asked May confused.

"No, I wanted you to win its just I wanted to see it. I guess I came a little late." said Max.

"Its ok." said May.

"Whats all this screaming and yelling?" asked a voice.

"ASH!" said Max and ran over to Ash.

"Hey Max! Long time know see!" said Ash.

"Wow you have changed!" said Max looking at Ash's new oufit.

"Uhhhhh ok." said Ash.

"Sorry about my brother." said May pretending she doesnt know Ash.

"Its ok miss." said Ash, playing along. The two laughed. Max just stared at them confused.

"I will never understand you guys? Will I?" said Max.

"Maybe you wont, Maybe you will." said May. "Oh, Ash, Misty came and was looking for you."

"Oh gosh!" said Ash.

"What?" asked May. "I thought you liked Misty."

"Yeah I do, exept shes been really annoying!" said Ash. "She always comes and only sees me!"

"Well I actually told her that you were outside." said May, "I knew that you would probaly not want to see her right her." may blushed.

"Thanks." said Ash.

"Are you gonna kiss her?" asked Max.

"No." said Ash. May heart fell. 'But wait! why am I allways thinking about Ash. ok do I really like him? Do I!!!?? Ok I do. Yep I do. I really do! what now!'

"Uhh May are you ok?" asked Ash.

"Yeah Im fine. Im just gonna go out and take a walk." May left and entered outside. Then Misty came up. 'WHY NOW!' May thought.

"Hey May I didnt see Ash out here at all." said Misty.  
"Uhh." May didnt know what to say.

"Well Im just gonna go inside then. Maybe I'll run into him." Misty walked off in to the Pokemon Center. May suddenly heard a scream.

"ASH!!!!!!!!!!" Misty screamed.

"Oh no." Ash muttered. May had to laugh. But she didnt want to but she did. May began walking. She just thought to her self.

-  
So uhh yeah I really didnt know what to put in this chapters. If anyone has any suggestions please tell me! So that was it, yep Misty came and I made Ash starting to not like her. 


	5. They find out

"Oh no." Ash muttered. May had to laugh. But she didnt want to but she did. May began walking. She just thought to her self.  
It was a long walk that May took. But it gave her time to think, When she came into the pokemon center, May saw Misty walking towards the door.  
"Hello May." she said. "Hello." said May.  
"Well looks like I'm leaving now." said Misty.  
"Umm ok? Well I guess I'll be seeing you shortly, maybe in the next town?" said May.  
"No I dont think so. Maybe well bump into each sometime. Well goodbye May." said Misty as she walked out of the pokemon center.  
"Umm ok bye?" said May. May thought to herself. 'Thats strange? Did Ash tell Misty something?'May looked at the clock on the wall. It showed 10:23pm.  
It was pretty late. May walked down the hallway to her room. She slowly crept in. She didnt want to wake up her brother. It was just her adn her brother in one room while the rest were in another room.  
May and Max could have slept in the room with Ash, Brock, and Dawn, but there werent enough beds. May was angry about this. May slowly crawled into bed.

"May?" A vocie said.

"May wakeup!" said another vocie. May opened her eyes. She saw two pairs of eyes staring at her. Which were Ash, and Max.

"Finally your awake!" said Max. May sat up.

"What time is it?" she asked. "Its uhh 10:23." said Ash looking at the clock.  
May got out of bed. She stretched.

"So uhh what are you guys doing today?" May asked looking at Ash.

"Umm well I dont know, we'll probaly hit the road because we have to get to Pallet town." said Ash.

"Why do you have to go to Pallet town?" asked May.

"Well to see my family and friends adn becasue its my birthday next week." said Ash. 'I cant believe she actually forgot'  
May eyes became wide. "Right!" said May.

"So uhh where are you heading to?" asked Ash.

"I uhh really uhh dont know." said May.

"I have an idea!" blurted out Max.

"Ok what?" said May and Ash.

"Why dont we all travel together like the old times?" suggested Max.

"You know that doesnt seem like an bad idea." said May. "What do you think Ash?"

"You know I think thats a good idea Max!" said Ash. "Here let me talk to the others I'll be right back." Ash walked out of the room. May sat down back on her bed.

"You like him May." said Max, sitting on the bed across from May's bed.

"Wh-What?" said May.

"You know you do. Dont you?" said Max.

"Not you to!" said May,

"Huh?" asked Max with an confused look. "What do ya mean?"

May sighed. "Nevermind."

"Come on May tell me!" pleaded Max.

"Ok fine, I'll tell you." said May. Ash walked up to the doo and slowly began opening when he heard May say.

"Your right Max, I do like Ash, but the problem is that Dawn and Misty like him, But I think Misty doesnt like him anymore that much." confessed May.

"So I was right!" said Max. Ash could not believe what he had just heard. The girl he liked, liked him to? Ash slowly knocked on the door. May and Max stopped talking.

"Come in." said May. Ash walked in.

"You guys can umm travel with us." said Ash.

"Yeah!" said Max. "We get to have brock's cooking again!" May noticed something different about Ash.

"Ash whats wrong?" May asked.

"Umm nothing." said Ash still shock.

"Alright if ya say so." said May. "Will you excuse me for a moment." May walked out of the door, and entered the girls bathroom. She saw Dawn in the bathroom looking in the mirror.

"Hey Dawn." said May.

"Ohh hi May." said Dawn.

"So did ya hear the news?" asked May.

"About what?" asked Dawn.

"About me And Max travling with you guys."

"Oh yeah." said Dawn.

"Whats wrong Dawn?" asked May.

"Nothings wrong." said Dawn. "Why do you even bother?"

"Ok I know somethings wrong. Now spill!" said May. "Is it because I'm going to be travling with you guys?" May had Dawn trapped.

"Fine! YES!" said Dawn. "Its just because-because I know that I like Ash but I know that he doesnt like me."

"How do you know? and how does this evolve with me?" asked May, ears wide open.

"Its just that he likes someone else." said Dawn almost tearing up.

"Wha? How do you know? and do you know who?" asked May.

"That person is-is you." said Dawn tearing up.

-----------------------------------------

So hows this for ya? Is it longer? or should I make it longer?? So did ya like it? Ash finds out, May finds out. Yeah, and since Im going to Florida this week Im not gonna have anytime to update in about a week or so? But as soon as I get back, I'll update! Or maybe I'll update tomorrow.  
Well see ya later! 


	6. lunchtime

"That person is-is you." said Dawn tearing up.

"Wha-What?" asked May. "How do you know? and are you sure, and why are you telling me this?"

"Oh come May! You so like him, and he so likes you, when you were adn out for a walk, he wouldnt stop talking about you, he kept on looking for you."

"I-i dont know what to say." said May.

"Well listen ok? I have to go pack." said Dawn, leaving the bathroom. When Dawn pasted May's and Max's room, Max came out and the two gave each other highfives. --

Ash was outside still thinking of May had said, those words echoed in his head 'I do like Ash' He still couldnt believe it. Yeah of course he knew Misty liked him, but he didnt like her, so Ash finally spit it out and told her, and Dawn, no way, never. But May Yes.  
May walked out of the doors of the pokemon center adn sat in the grass next to Ash.

"I figure you would be here." said May.

"Oh really?" asked Ash.

"Actually no. Pikachu told me." said May. Ash laughed.

"Thats what I thoguht."

"Ash listen I have to tell you something." said May.

"Same with me." said Ash.

"Ok Ash, Dawn told me something and I wanna know its true s-" before May could finished.

"Come on you guys lunch is ready!" said Brock sticking his head out the doors.

"Ok we'll be there." said Ash. Brock left."You were saying?"

"Umm you know what, I'll tell you later. Ok? After lunch." said May. Ash nodded.  
The two walked inside, and to the cafeteria. They sat down. Ash was sitting next ot Max and Brock on one side of the table, while May and Dawn were on the other side. There was a long pause of silence. But then May broke it.

"Excuse me. but I'll be right back." she said and heading twoards the bathroom.

"So Ash did ya tell her yet?" asked Dawn.

"Tell her what?" asked Ash.

"You know? About you liking her!" said Max.

"What? What do you mean about? I dont like her! Well I do! BUT as a friend!" said Ash.

"Oh come on Ash. You so like her! Its so obvious." said Brock.

"Let me tell ya something!" said Ash. No one knew but May was actually hiding around the corner. So she could hear everything.

"I do not like May! I only like her as a friend! OK! I do not like her! I do not! There I said it!" said Ash. Dawn just sat there.

"Umm ok." said Max. Suddenly May couldnt bear, she ran across the cafeteria and darted outside.

"May!" called out Ash. Ash gave the three of them a scolded look, he quickly followed after May.

-  
So how dids ya like it?? Have anyclue whats going on?? 


	7. Confess Time!

"May!" called out Ash. Ash gave the three of them a scolded look, he quickly followed after May.

"That wasnt part of the plan!" said Dawn.

"Hey its not my fault!" said Max. "May was the one who was listening!"

"Calm down you guys! And anyway doesnt May already knows that Ash likes her?" said Brock.

"Yeah but-"

"May might think that Dawn was lying to her." finished Max.

"So now what?" asked Dawn.

"I think we should just wait here for now, and give them a little time alone." Brock suggested. Max and Dawn nodded.  
--

May found a tree trunk far away from the center to sit on. She began to cry. What she didnt know is that Ash, was watching her behind in a bush.

"Why!" May sobbed. "That girl Dawn, she lied to me! It was all of a plan! I bet Ash would never pick me, he would rather pick Dawn, or Misty!" Ash finally had the guts to speak.

"Thats not true." he said getting out of the bushes.

"A-ash?" May asked. Ash sat down on the ground.

"Yep, who else would it be?" asked Ash.

"How long have you been there?" asked May, wiping her tears.

"Long enough to hear the whole thing." said Ash. May looked down.

"S-sorry."

"Its ok, but May?" asked Ash.

"Hmm?"

"I'm sorry for what I said." said Ash. "I didnt mean it like that."

"So what are you trying to say? that you dont like me as a friend or something?" said May.

"No its not like that! It just what I meant to say was..." Ash stared at the green grass.

-  
"I cant wait any longer!" said Dawn, she stood up and left.

"Wait Dawn No!" said Brock. To late Dawn was already gone. Brock followed her with Max behind.

--

"What? What were you going to say?" asked May.

--

"There you are!" said Brock.

"Shush!" said Dawn, Now the three of them were sitting in the bush that Ash was in earlier.

--

"Come on tell me! Is it that bad?" May slid off the tree trunk and sat down next to Ash.

"Ok, What I meant to say was I-"

"LOOK! LOOK! He was about to tell her!" said Dawn. May and Ash looked back. Ash stood up and walked over to the bush, he pushed the leaves out of the way so he could see the three.

"Out now!" said Ash. Max knew what he meant so he made a run for the center, Brock followed. Dawn stood up.

"Good luck." she whisphered unto Ash's ear.

"Thanks." he replied. Dawn made her way back to the center. May stood up.

"You were saying?" 

"Ok here it goes. What I meant to say was that I lo-" Ash was cut off by May pulling him into a kiss. The kiss seemed forever too Ash and May. They finally broke.  
"I feel the same way." said May. "And I think this was a setup."

"Yeah me to." said Ash. "Oh and May one more question." May nodded.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Ash asked. May smiled, and hugged Ash.

"Yes YES! I will!" said May.

-  
So howd ya like that one? and the story is not over yet! theres a couple more chapters, I think, or should I just keep on adding on to the story, or make a sequel?? oh and Im being nice cause i have updated two days in a row!

Bye for now. 


	8. We have a big problem

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Ash asked. May smiled, and hugged Ash.

"Yes YES! I will!" said May.  
-- After that, the couple walked back to the center, hand in hand. They went to their own rooms.

Ash plopped down on the bed.

"So what happen?" asked Brock ,coming in through the door.

"What do you mean?" asked Ash, laying down.

"What happen, when we all left?" said Brock.

"Well lets just say, that I got my self a new girlfriend." said Ash, grinning.

"You did it!" said Brock. "Now im jealous." Ash laughed. Max walked through the door.

"Congrats Ash." said Max, sitting down next to Brock.

"Thanks?" replied Ash.

"So what now?" asked Max. "Are you gonna go make out, with her?"

"Speaking of that, hey Ash, have you kissed her yet?" asked Brock. Ash blushed.

"NO! WAY! You kissed my sister?" asked Max.

"Well uhh."

"Come on Ash."

"Well, yeah?" Ash nodded.

"Wow..." was all Brock could say. "and I havnt even kissed a single girl in my whole life!"

"How did it feel? What kind of kissing did you do?" asked Max.

"Uhh does that really matter?" asked Ash, sitting up.

"See, this plan worked out!" said Brock.

"Oh so was this a plan?" asked Ash.

"I- uhh- We well, it was-"

"Its ok, I already know, so does May." said Ash.

"But how?"

"Lets just say we use are brains." said Ash.

"So wait does this mean, that when we travel together, are you two gonna go all gushy mushy love?" asked Max.

"No, not in front of you guys." replied Ash.

"Oh so you want a little privacy?" asked Brock, with a sheepish grin.

"Just shut up! Will you?" asked Ash. Max and Brock shook their heads. The three laughed.

--

May was on the phone, talking to her mother.

"So how was your day, honey?" asked May's mother Caroline.

"It was good." said May.

"Oh really? So I heard that you met up with Ash?" asked Caroline. May blushed.

"Umm yeah."

"And that Misty came by, and then left."

"Yeah."

"And that you met a new girl named Dawn?"

"Yeah."

"And Ash made you upset, becasue he was only trying to not admit his feelings, during lunch?"

"Yeah." May said absently the whole time.

"And now Ash is your boyfriend?"

"Yeah- WHAT! H-pw did you find out?"

"Well, Max told me everything."

"I am so going to kill him." said May.

"Now now calm down, its ok." said Caroline.

"Hey Mom? Does Dad know?" asked May.

"No he doesnt."

"What will he say if he finds out? What will he do?" asked May, getting all worried.

"Calm down, I think dad will be fine, he knows Ash, and Ash is a strong boy, Dad will be fine."

"Ok. Listen mom I have to go." said May.

"All right, I'll see you soon. Bye." May turned of the moniter.

She walked to her room.

--

"Hey Max?" asked Ash.

"Yeah?" asked Max. Brock had already long gone, because he had to start making dinner.

"Do you know what your dad would think about me and may, you know?"

"Dont worry Ash, Im sure you'll be fine, My dad knows you and trusts you, its not like your Drew." explained Max. Ash laughed.

"Ok thanks."

--

May passed the hallway and entered into Ash's room.

"Knock, Knock?" she said.

"Hey sis?" said Max.

"Hey May." said Ash. May took a seat next to Ash.

"Hey Ashy." she said, giving him a peck on the cheek. Ash blushed.

"I dont think I can live with this!" said Max.

"What cant you live with?" asked Ash.

"That!" said Max.

"Oh you mean this?" asked Ash, taking May by her waist and kissed her.

"Aghhhh!" said Max. May and Ash laughed. The door burst opened.

"I cant believe it! Congrats you two!" said Dawn. "I knew this day would come."

"And you just found out?" asked May.

"No! I knew this since it happened, and I still cant believe it." said Dawn.

"Hey Max! Dawn, can you come and help me!" asked Brock.

"Uh oh Brocks calling us! Comeon Max!" said Dawn and left with Max.

"So?" asked Ash.

"Hey can I ask you a question?" asked May.

"You just did." said Ash.

"Oh stop it! No really?"

"Of course." said Ash.

"When Misty left, do you know why she was like that?" asked May. "I mean did you talk to her or something?" Ash took a deep breath.

"I talked to her." he said.

"Whad ya say?"

"I said I was in love with someone else." confessed Ash.

"Did you say who?" asked May.

"Yes I did."

"Who was then?" asked May, already knowing the answer.

"You." Ash smiled. But before May could say something Max came bolting through the door.

"May. Ash. We have a problem."

----

How'd ya like that? I'll probaly be working on this story all day, and I think I'm gonna make a sequel to this. Im not sure. 


	9. Drew and then a talk with mom

"You." Ash smiled. But before May could say something Max came bolting through the door.

"May. Ash. We have a problem."

"What is it Max?" asked May.

"Drews here."

"What!" said May and Ash at the same tme.

"Yeah and he says that he has to tell you something important."

"I- uhh. ok." said May standing up and heading towards the lobbby, with Ash right behind her. When Ash and May entered the lobby, They saw Drew walking around in a circle. He finally noticed them.

"May! Ash." said Drew walking over to them.

"He seems alittle to happy today. Doesnt he? whisphered Ash, to May. May nodded her head.

"Hello Drew!" said May. May nudged Ash.

"Umm oh yeah hey Drew." said Ash. Drew pulled out a rose.

"This is for you May." said Drew.

"Oh wo-" May was cut off by Ash.

"Dont you think you have to tell Drew something?" said Ash.

"Actually yes there is." said May. "Theres something I need to tell you-"

"Ash there you are!" said Dawn. Ash turned around.

"What is it Dawn?" asked Ash.

"Your mom is on the phone." replied Dawn.

"Oh great." muttered Ash. Ash followed Dawn. "Be back in a few." Ash called out to May and Drew.

"Some girlfriend he has." laughed Drew.

"Actually thats wha-" May was cut off by Drew, he pulled her in a tight embrace and kissed her.

"May, I love you and wouldl you be my girlfriend?" asked Drew.

"I-uhh I dont know how to put this bu-"

"She says no Drew." said Ash, walking towards May.

"How do you know! You cant make her decisions!" said Drew. "I mean its not like your her boyfriend!" Drew was laughing so hard now.

"Actually I am." said Ash, grinning. Drew stopped laughing.

"Y-you?" He asked. "May is this true?" May nodded her head.

"Yep! And Im proud, I rather be with him instead of you!" said May.

"But why would you be with him?" asked Drew.

"Oh theres a lot of things I can list, but for you, theres only one word. Crap." said May smiling. May grabbed Ash's arm and pulled him away, Ash turned back at Drew and sticked his tongue out.

"NO! This isnt fair!" Drew threw the rose down on the ground and smashed it with his feet.

--

Drew had already left along time ago.

May and Ash were sitting in the lobby talking.

"Hey Ash?" asked May.

"Hmm?"

"How come it took you like a minute to go talk to your mom?"

"Oh thats becasue I told her I would call her later. Which reminds me." said Ash.standing and heading over to te moniter phones. May followed.

"Hello?" asked Ash's mother known as Delia.

"Hey mom!" said Ash, waving to his mom.

"Oh honey! Im so happy for you!"

"For what?" asked Ash. Delia didnt see May becasue she was in a chair next to Ash, the was out of the moniter.

"For getting a girlfriend!" said Delia.

"Wow things spread fast." said Ash.

"So whos the lucky girl?" asked Delia. "Is it Misty, Dawn, or that girl May you have been keeping your eye on?" asked Delia. May blushed at that comment.

"Uhh mom? can you keep things on the down low?" said Ash. "Everyone can hear you!"

"Ok Ash but just tell me? Who is it?" said Delia.

"Well shes sitting right next to me." said Ash. May scooted closer to Ash so now she could be seen by Delia.

"Hello Mrs. Ketchum!" said May.

"Oh Ash! I knew it!" said Delia. "I knew this day would come!" So the three kept on talking for quite a while until Brock called them for dinner.

"Well mom gotta go! Dinners ready." said Ash.

"All right bye!" said Delia.

"Bye!" said Ash and May. They got up from their seats and began walking.

"So you have been your eyes on me?" asked May.

"I uhh well?" said Ash. May leaned over to Ash's ear.

"I've been doing the same thing with you." May whisphered. and then headed off. Leaving Ash there blushing.

--

Yeah so the whole PROBLEM thing wasnt that important, well it sorta was, cuse you know, Drew, the roses. Blah Blah blah. Well its 1:07am Yeah I know what your thinking. What is she doing up sp late! Well for one thing im not tired.  
So there, well I hoped you liked this chapter as much as I enjoyed typing it. (Yeah Yeah Im going to bed!) 


	10. Tell him

"I've been doing the same thing with you." May whisphered. and then headed off. Leaving Ash there blushing.

--

"So Brock whats to eat?" asked a hungry Ash.

"A very special stew." Brock replied.

"Whats so special about it?" asked Max.

"Shh! A cook must never reveal his serect." said Brock.

"Whatev. Lets just dig in!" said May, grabbing a spoon and dipping it into the stew then taking a mouthful of it. "Mmmmmm so good." Everyone else took a bite.

"Mmmm Brock this is the best!" said Ash.

"Hey May, whos cooking is better? Mom's or Brock's?" asked Max.

"Hmm thats hard." said May. "I mean I like both of their cooking. I guess I like them the same."

"Thank you May." said Brock.

"No problem!".

"Wait a second! Wheres Dawn?" asked Max. "Oh no we lost her!"

"Dont worry Max! She told me she'll be out for a while." said May.

"I think Max has a little crush on Dawn, May." Whiphered Ash to May. May's face turned a little weird.

"Uhh May are you ok?" asked Brock.

"Huh? Oh yeah Im fine!" said May.

"Ok?" said Max.

--

May sat on her bed reading a magizine. The door burst opened.

"Hello?" asked Dawn coming in with a load of stuff in her hands. May looked up from her magizine.

"Hello!" she smiled. Dawn put her stuff down on Max's bed.

"I'm staying here for the night." said Dawn.

"Why?" asked May.

"Oh because I switched with Max, becuse I wanted to be in a room with someone else who isnt a boy." Dawn replied. May laughed. Dawn sat on her bed.

"So tell me everything!" she said.

"Tell you what?" asked May, putting her magizine down.

"About Drew." 

"Oh, well he came and-" began May.

"He what?" asked Dawn.

"He came and said he loved me and then asked me if I wanted to be his girlfriend." said May.

"So whatd ya say?"

"Well actually I didnt say anything Ash did. Ash suddenly came in and told Drew that I say no." said May.

"Well thats not bad." said Dawn. May began to grow a frown. "May whats wrong?"

"Well thats not half as bad of what else happend." said May.

"What else happened?"

"Drew, he kissed me."

"K-kissed you!" said Dawn. May nodded. "May how could you!"

"It wasnt me! It was Drew!" said May.

"Does Ash know?" asked Dawn. May shook her head. "You didnt tell him?"

"No." May responded.

"You know you cant keep that inside of your self. You know that? What if Ash finds out?" said Dawn

"I dont know! I'll tell him. Ok?" said May.

"Alright." said Dawn. "Well I'm gonna get ready for bed, I'll be in the bathroom if ya need me!" said Dawn heading off to the bathroom with her pjs.

"Ok." said May. May began reading the magizine she was reading later, until there was a knock on the door.

"What?" asked May. Ash walked in.

"Geez!" he said.

"Oh sorry! I thoguht you were somebody else." said May, putting down the magizine once again.

"I just came in." said Ash.

"Listen Ash, I need to talk to you." said May.

"Ok." said Ash, sitting down next to May.

"What happened between me and Drew before you came well..." May began.

"I know, Drew kissed you." said Ash. May's eyes widen.

"Y-you knew?" asked May. Ash nodded. "I'm sorry."

"What? You dont have to be sorry! As long you didnt start it. Im not mad or anything." said Ash.

"But shouldnt you be mad?" asked May.

"Why should I? Its ok May! I know you, and this is Drew we're talking about." said Ash.

"Yeah. Well ok." said May. Ash put a arm around May. May came in closer. "Your the greatest." she whisphered.

"Well so are you." said Ash.

--

I dont know what came to my head, Im running out of ideas, I think I'm gonna do one more chapter, then start a sequel. I think thats what I'm doing, cause I have a really good idea.  
REVIEW REVIEW! 


	11. Getting ready to go home

"Well so are you." said Ash.

--

The next day everyone was getting ready to go home.

"Hey is everyone almost done?" asked Brock from the hallway.

"YES!" said everyone, from their rooms. Max came out from his room.

"I'm done!" said Max.

"Hey Max, is Ash almost ready?" asked Brock.

"Yep." Ashcam out from his room.

"Right here!" he said.

"Great now we just have to wait for the girls." The three boys sighed.

"How long is it going to be until the girls are done?" asked Max, facing Ash.

"Why are you looking at me? How should I know?" asked Ash.

"Well you do have a girlfriend." said Max. Dawn came out.

"Your done! Finally! But wheres May?" asked Max.

"Shes still back in the room, she sa shes looking for something." replied Dawn.  
"Whats she looking for?" asked Ash. Dawn shrugged her shoulders.  
"I dont know. She just said its really important." said Dawn. May stepped out of the room, looking glumpy.

"May are you ok?" asked Ash.

"Yeah I'm fine." said May.

"Well since everyone is ready I think we should get going." said Brock. Everyone nodded. They all headed out the doors and began walking to the next stop.

--

Well sorry thats short but thats because it the end of the story BUT I'm making a sequel to this and Im going to have a contest, The contest is whoever guesses what May lost.  
Rules: Each person gets three tries.  
Winner: A story of their choice, (advanceshippping please!) Title of their story, What happens in the story, and stuff. The contest will be over when The second chapter is up in my sequel which is going to be called Heading home.

So there ya go! Have fun! 


End file.
